The present invention relates to a solder leveller.
A solder leveller is apparatus for coating exposed metal--normally copper--on printed circuit boards, and similar elements--particularly for supporting electronic components--hereinafter referred to as "boards", with solder preparatory to connection of components thereto. As hereinafter referred to a "solder leveller" is defined to comprise a solder bath, into which a board to be soldered is lowered, and means for levelling solder deposited on the board as it is withdrawn from the bath.
The solder levelling means is intended to for instance provide a substantially uniform thickness of solder on the exposed copper and to unblock any holes through the board which might otherwise be blocked by solder. The levelling means may be arranged to direct hot liquid at the board as it is withdrawn from the solder. However, it is presently preferred to direct hot air at the board by means of so called "air knives" for levelling the solder as the board is withdrawn from the solder bath.